


Not With Haste

by BlindCupid



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, I just really love Bumi, No Korra though, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindCupid/pseuds/BlindCupid
Summary: Bumi offers Lin some support after her break-up with Tenzin and it changes his life forever.Inspired by the song 'Not with Haste' by Mumford and Sons and the Lin/Tenzin fic, Two Lines by demoisellecamille.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Bumi II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Not With Haste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556366) by demoisellecamille. 



As soon as Lin opened the door, seeing Bumi standing there straight from his ship, he opened his arms and she broke. Nearly collapsing into his arms and wept. His warm chest caught her tears and his strong arms held her. Bumi didn’t say anything. She was glad he didn’t. But if he didn’t speak soon she’d think she was dreaming. 

“I heard about the breakup. Well... I found out when I saw Ten with... well I punched Tenzin in face. Mom was tending to him when I left. Said I had to wait. I didn’t. I came right over.”

 _Why?_ She wanted to ask but didn’t want to question it. He defended her. Beifongs didn’t need defending but he did anyway. She wanted to bask in the feeling of being supported right now. Tenzin had always been that for her but he was gone. He was her best friend, her first and possibly her last love. He left her. Left her for another woman, a younger woman. But Bumi, he chose her, in way, over his own brother. 

“So... I split my knuckles open and I’m probably bleeding all over your floor. Can I use you bathroom? I promise, I’ll be right back and you can hug me as long as you need. Free Bumi hugs for the rest of the day!” He laughed. 

Lin nodded and let him go. She tried to return his warm smile but it felt foreign, like it didn’t belong on her face anymore. Foreign. Had smiling always felt this foreign to her? She heard Bumi in the bathroom turn on the tap. She decided to start tea when she remembered.... _shit! No they were in the trash, he might not see them. Except they were the only thing in the trash...._

“Lin?” 

Bumi walked back dazed. His right hand was wrapped in a towel, the blood soaking through in little red dots. But it was what he held in his left hand that he held out to her. 

“Are these what I think they are? Are you... are you pregnant?”

All she could do was nod. 

“Tenzin?”

She gave him a scathing look to say, _of course the baby’s Tenzin’s what kinda woman do you take me for?_

He put up his hand placating.

“Are you going to tell him?”

“No.” She sighed, defeated. “I may be pissed at him right now but I don’t want to ruin his life.” 

Bumi looked angry and was about to object but she cut him off. 

“Look at me Bumi, can you honestly see me as the matriarch of the air nomads?”

Bumi snorted. 

“See!”

“Okay, okay, now you look at me. I’m the first born of the Avatar the last airbender and of the greatest waterbender, probably ever. And what am I? A non-bender. Pema is a non-bender... I’m just saying that there are no guarantees. You and Tenzin were together for a long time and you only broke up because he wanted kids and you didn’t right? Well that point is mute now. So, I’m sure if you wanted him back, you can have him.”

“It’s more than that. I love my job. I love being Chief Beifong but I can’t lead air nomads. Hells, the acolytes only ever tolerated me at best and hated me at the worst. I’m not one of them, Pema is. Tenzin and Pema... politically is a smart move and with Tenzin becoming a council member, it’s the right move. I may hate politics but I get it. I’m good at making hard decisions. I’m a Beifong.”

“He’s going to regret you all his life.”

Lin crossed her arms and shook her head. 

“Hopefully, he’ll never find out about the baby and Pema will help him get over any feelings he had for me. He’ll forget me. Probably sooner than I’d like.” She was trying to be strong, logical, objective but the truth of her words cut her deeply. 

Bumi approached her, wrapping his arms around her, encompassing her in his comforting presence. She melted into him. Bumi was the best for hugs. She felt like a little girl again, when Bumi and Kya would watch over her, Su and Tenzin, when they’d scrap a knee or an elbow and go running for comfort. Tenzin and Su always ran to Kya but she’d run to Bumi. 

“So, what are you going to do about the baby?”

Not half an hour ago, alone, she’d asked herself that question. The question had replayed over and over in her head as she nearly had a panic attack. But now, she wasn’t alone, she felt like she could breath and actually consider her options.

“Adoption? The thought of being a mother terrifies me. I’d be a terrible mother. I just... I can’t raise this kid. I can’t. But I can’t terminate the pregnancy either... Bumi, what if the baby is an airbender?” 

She tensed in his arms. 

Bumi had this crazy idea. Nearly as soon as he discovered the pregnancy tests. The idea seemed to keep poking him in the head. Like he’d do to Tenzin or Kya when he wanted to annoy them into a frenzy. _Spirits, but it was one crazy idea._

“Lin, for what it’s worth, I think you’d be a wonderful mother.” Lin started to object but Bumi shushed her. “But if you’re sure about the adoption thing... I could... I could raise the kid. I could say the babe is mine. No one needs to know that you’re the mother if you don’t want. If the babe is an airbender, well my dad is an airbender even if I’m not, it’s not so far fetched.” 

Lin pulled back to look at him. Bumi was a lot of things but single dad? She just wasn’t sure. She always imagined him sailing around the world until the UF kicked his saggy ass out with a nice cushy pension. 

“What about your career? You’ll be up for promotion soon. Besides, you love being in the United Forces.”

Bumi stepped away and sighed.

“Yeah, I mean I do but I’ve been in long enough to collect a modest pension. Not that I really need the money with Dad being the Avatar and all. I’m certainly not the first to get out and settle down into the family life, especially at my age.“

“And if the baby is not an airbender?”

She wasn’t sure what response she expected but the fond smile and the warmth in his eyes seemed to catch her off guard. 

“I’d love him or her anyway. Bender, non-bender, girl or boy. I always imagined I just be the “cool uncle” you know? But being a dad? I never imagined I’d feel so... excited by the idea. I mean I don’t know that I’d be any good at it...”

“You’d be a wonderful father.” And she meant it. 

He beamed at her and for the first time in since she found out she was pregnant, she felt hope. She felt like everything was going to be okay and she almost believed it. 

———

Bumi laid the babe in his grandfather’s arms. Aang smiled with warmth at the little bundle. The baby looked around, searching for something and finding it in his grandfather’s eyes. The baby boy smiled at his grandfather, their expressions mirroring each other's. 

“Hello, little one, I’m your grandfather.” Aang’s voice was weak but so full of joy. Bumi felt his heart leap to his throat. The baby made some noise and blew a gust of wind into his grandfather’s face. Everyone in the room froze except for Aang whose eyes went wide and face filled with elation. He looked up at his family and friends exclaiming, “Did you see that?!” And for a moment his Dad was back. Aang was back with his infectious, childlike joy.

“He’s an airbender.” Katara gasped. 

“Aang.” Lin’s voice coming from the corner of the room, “His name, you should name him Aang, after his grandfather.” 

Aang teared up and looked at Lin with a smile. Bumi saw her cheeks were wet with tears that she refused to wipe away. Aang turned his attention to his oldest son, looking him in the eyes and with all the emotion of the moment said, “Thank you.”

It wasn’t until that very moment that Bumi fully understood what he’d taken from his brother. This moment in their father’s airbender legacy. Tenzin has given up Lin for this, hastily married an air nomad acolyte so that he could give his father this moment. And he, his own brother, had taken it from him. 

Bumi wept into his father’s side.

 _Forgive me_ he thought _Spirits forgive me. I can never tell him, my own brother, I’ve betrayed him and he can never know._

———

“Dad are you going to marry my mom?”

Bumi huffed a small laugh.

“Lin isn’t really the marrying type. But, that’s okay right? She’s still your mom whether or not I marry her.”

“Yeah but it’d be nice to be able to call her mom. Not always worrying that I’ll slip at the wrong time.”

Bumi wrapped an arm around his shoulders but didn't know what to say.

Aang was undeterred, “Do you love Lin? You know, like a wife? Even if you never marry her?”

Bumi smiled. “Yeah I do. Probably for longer than I realized.” 

“Maybe we could all live together, then. See more of each other. I know she works a lot but it’d be nice, right?”

Bumi squeezed him. “We should ask her when we see her again, yeah?”

Aang smiled but Bumi’s face slipped a little. 

“It may not work out the way you hope it will. I don’t want you to be disappointed or anything. We have to consider your airbending training with Tenzin and with Lin... she’s an incredible woman but she can only give so much.” He shrugged a little, “With Lin, you learn to be happy with what you get.” 

“Is that how you feel about getting me?” The question barely made sense but Aang couldn’t help voicing it.

Bumi sighed, thinking of the best way to answer. 

“I doubt I’m destined for a ‘happily every after’ but with you at least I get the happily.” And Bumi winked and smiled at him. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad your my Dad even if you’re not my father.” 

Bumi’s eyes watered, “Me too, kid.”

———  
When the time came for Aang to receive his airbending tattoos he was terrified. He didn’t think he could go through with it. But he didn’t understand why he felt so conflicted about it. Of course he wanted to be a master airbender. 

When Pema found out, she argued that he was too young, but it was her own daughter she clutched close. It was the first real fight the couple had or at least the first Aang witnessed. Pema cried and Tenzin looked lost as what to do with a crying woman. He certainly couldn’t have had much experience with Lin. Aang had only seen his mother shed a tear once - the first time he called her mom, before he even knew she was his mom. 

In the end Tenzin caved. 

But the whole ordeal didn’t sit right with Aang. 

Aang sat in morning meditation with Tenzin. Bumi would sometimes join them. The days he didn’t, Aang suspected that he was trying to give Tenzin some quality time with the son he didn’t know he had, but it unsettled Aang for some reason and more often than not he’d ask Bumi to join them. Bumi was a calming presence, his anchor in many ways. Bumi may be a stormy presence at times but it’s always external. Tenzin’s storms raged internally.

Aang peaked out at the two of them, sitting serenely. Well, Bumi tried to sit still, but he fidgeted almost constantly. Aang didn’t think he was even conscious of it. But his face was calm and peaceful. Tenzin sat still as stone but his face was troubled. 

Brothers. A stranger wouldn’t know it. But if they cared to look closer, if they knew a little of what their parents were like, they’d see better. Bumi and Tenzin were inverses if eachother, Aang decided. Tenzin had all the outward appearance of his father but Bumi had inherited his father’s personality in many ways. Tenzin had the abilities of an airbender but Bumi had the spirit- that childlike innocence and freedom, that lightness of heart that wants to frolic with the wind.

Had Aang been raised by Tenzin alone, he’d have been serious too. He’d know all the motions of airbending without understanding the spirit. With Bumi, he learned how to let his heart lighten and sore, letting the wind bend him and carry him away wherever it may lead. 

Looking again at his Dad and his father, he understood what troubled his soul so much. He didn’t want to leave his Dad behind in this. Bumi was as much of an airbender as he could be without actually bending air. Maybe, he was the truer airbender of the three of them. 

“Dad? I want to get my airbending tattoos,” Bumi opened his eyes and smiled proudly at him. Aang heart thumped, _he’s proud of me for making my own decision._ Aang hoped he’d understand his condition without having to explain too much. 

“But only if you do it with me.”

Bumi swallowed thickly.

“Bumi isn’t an airbender, Aang.” Tenzin supplied gently. As if he were a child who didn’t understand. Bumi’s face fell serious.

“Tenzin’s right. I asked your grandfather about it when I was little, the tattoos are for airbending masters. It's a right of passage. But you’ll have Tenzin, you won’t be alone.”

But that was the problem. He’d look just like Tenzin. The shaggy hair he’d grown to match his Dad’s would be gone and he’d look just like his father. People would see them and say he was Tenzin’s son and he’d lose Bumi as his Dad. 

“But I’m your son.” Aang’s voice cracked in anguish. 

Bumi’s eyes watered until the tears spilt over his lashes onto his tan cheek and Aang knew his Dad understood. Bumi reaches for him and Aang flung himself into his Dad’s arms. They clung to each other as their tears soaked each other’s clothes. 

Tenzin looked on at the two and wondered if this was a reversal of his own father’s conversation with his brother, while he himself was too small to have heard or understood. Had Avatar Aang held his weeping boy while he told him he’d never look like his father? Bumi had so often been mistaken for Uncle Sokka’s son that at times, Bumi wouldn’t even correct them. Tenzin recalled the sadness in his father’s eyes at those times and Tenzin, as a child, resented his brother. Now, he understood. They were about to be separated from each other in an external and definite way. 

Tenzin wanted advice, he wanted his father to tell him how to handle this. He wanted to discuss this with Pema but she had made her position clear. He wanted his best friend- he wanted Lin. And with that thought Tenzin’s tears fell too. 

———

Aang gathered the rest of the belonging off the skybison’s back as Tenzin helped his pregnant wife down. 

“Stop doting on me. I’m not helpless, I’m just pregnant.” He hears Pema say.

Her fourth pregnancy. Another airbender, he hears his gran-gran say. Another half-sibling who will call him cousin instead of brother. Not that he’d give up being Bumi’s son. Not for all the world. Sometimes he wished he was Bumi’s son...

Pema’s word cut off his thought. 

“All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender, who doesn’t blast wind in my face every five seconds.”

Indignation flared in his gut. Suddenly, he wanted to snark at her, _you seem to misunderstand your purpose here. Why you’re here and not _ **my**_ mom._ And that was the crux of the matter. He felt indignant on his mother’s behalf. For such a thing to come true, it would feel like someone spit in his mother’s face and made him watch. Aang looked over at his father’s children. His mother kept him a secret so the man she loved could have his family of airbenders. She wasn’t perfect but at least she knew her limitations. She couldn’t give him this. 

Aang understood Pema’s sentiment, though. Wasn’t he just thinking how he’d sometimes wish that he was more like Bumi? A non-bender child could be Pema’s 24-7. Maybe that’s what she wants. 

Aang readied himself to jump down having eavesdropped enough. He landed next to gran-gran giving her a hug. 

“Who’d have thought Bumi would have the most serious of all the grandchildren.” Aang stiffened at Tenzin’s declaration. 

Tenzin was smiling kindly at him, and Aang tried to return it but he was haunted by the thought that struck him in that moment. 

_If I had been born a non-bender, Bumi would have loved him, but Uncle Tenzin wouldn’t have spent a fraction of the time with him otherwise. He’d have been dismissed as his wild brother’s bastard son._

He wondered if he’d have struggled to hate Tenzin more or less. He didn’t want to hate Tenzin. As a mentor and master he could respect him. As a person he got along well with him. But as his biological father who, through circumstances didn’t even know he was his own son. He shouldn’t hate him for that. Aang understood and he agreed to keep his parentage a secret. He loved Tenzin’s family enough to do that. But Tenzin was his spiritual weakness, the block in his chi. He couldn’t hate him completely but he couldn’t love him either. It was as though he’d taken all and any bitterness he had over his situation and projected it onto the one person who was ignorantly innocent of blame and yet guilty, for all the struggles of his adolescent angst. 

“Aang!” His Dad’s voice called to him in childlike glee. Aang turned to see his father in his southern water tribe garb, a large grin on his face and his arms waving and pointing wildly over the hill. “Penguins!”

Aang laughed. They always went penguins sliding together. It was their tradition. The very first thing they had to do whenever they visited the southern water tribe.

“Can we come too, Uncle Bumi?” The children asked.

“Of course! The more the merrier.” Bumi smiled gleefully. “Last one there is skybison dung!” And he took off running. The airbender children, of course zoomed past leaving gusts of wind in their wake. 

Aang laughed heartily, and followed after.

He loved his family more than anything. He just hated the confusion. 

———

“Whatever happens to me, don’t turn back.”

“Mom!” Aang grabbed her armored wrist. She spun around wide eyed. Aang noticed his slip but ignored it. Maybe no one heard. “These are airships. We are airbenders! Isn’t there something we can do?” Turning towards Tenzin for guidance in this instance was a mistake. Tenzin was looking between Aang and Lin, finally putting the pieces together. Aang sighed and looked back at his mom, she looked scared. But there were more important things than their family drama right now. “Just let me come with you.” He snapped open his glider and he and his mom jumped.

He could distantly hear Tenzin’s voice in the wind. 

—

“Tell us where the avatar is and we will let you keep your bending.” 

Aang laughed. He laugh so hard, he couldn’t remember the last time he laughed like this. Probably, not that long ago, his Dad was a funny guy and Aang loved him. Aang didn’t think he could love Bumi anymore than he did at this moment. For teaching him how to fight without bending. For teaching him that being a bender or a non-bender didn’t matter because at the end of the day _I am Aang_ and that was all that truly mattered. 

Aang’s eyes snapped up to Amon. Who, he hoped was furious, but he couldn’t tell what was going on behind that mask. His mom looked on at him dumbfounded and probably worried that he’d lost his mind.

“I don’t need bending to kick your ass.” Aang smirked, looking very much like his mother in that moment. 

Amon presses his thumb into his forehead, hard and he could hear his mom cry out. It hurt. A lot. He felt different. Empty and weak where he once felt full. But a peace came over him too, as though a weight had been lifted from him. Which was saying something, having been an airbender. Weightlessness was kinda their thing. 

His mom was next. She’d been more roughed up, older and having lived with her bending longer. Aang thought it hurt her more than it had him. Still, she did not cry out for herself, accepting her fate. When Amon released her she collapsed to the ground. Perhaps as an earthbender, the feel of the ground beneath her may have been a comfort but now Aang imagined it was anything but. 

———  
Tenzin wouldn’t stop looking at him. Not staring exactly but it was like he couldn’t help but observe him. Looking for hints, clues. Something to confirm what he heard and of the lie he suspected. 

Later, after the group had all gotten back together. After Amon still captured Tenzin’s family and took the Avatar’s bending away. And gran-gran couldn’t bring back Korra’s bending. Aang wondered if his mother and by extension, himself, were cursed to have all their sacrifices turn for naught in the end. Maybe Bumi was cursed too. His dad had arrived with the UF, only it felt a little too late. 

Aang snuck a glance at Tenzin. He looked livid at the sight of his brother. Aang closed his eyes and breathed. Tenzin was projecting. Just like he himself does with Tenzin. Bumi would be the easiest to hate for keeping this secret, next Lin and of course he’d be an innocent. Except he wasn’t. He was guilty. Guilty for wanting Bumi to be his Dad and reveling in everytime he called him son. Every kiss Bumi and Lin shared, Aang rejoiced. At what cost? Tenzin’s feelings? Pema’s?

What a mess. 

He looked over at his new half-brother/cousin/whatever and thought, _yes it was worth it- this sacrifice._

Once Bumi landed Aang started to run to him but without his airbending, Tenzin was faster. Tenzin punched his brother again and again. Bumi fought back, of course, landing a few good hits himself. Years of frustration and jealousy and guilt, being released through their fists.

“Stop!” Aang shouted and once he reached them he tried to pull Tenzin off Bumi and he got elbowed in the face. Aang felt a sting across his temple. Tenzin froze and looked over at Aang, seeing the blood trickle down the side of his face, Tenzin’s expression morphed into one of horror. 

Lin got there just then and push Tenzin away. “What the hell are you doing, Tenzin?” She turned to her son, motherly concern on her face. So different then her usual expression but familiar enough to Aang.

“I’m okay. It’s my own fault.” He looked over at his Dad. Bumi’s face was bloodied and already swelling in places. “You okay, Dad?”

Bumi reached for him and Lin must’ve moved away enough for Bumi to encircle him in a big hug. Bumi pulled away slightly. Aang could tell he wanted to ask he what was going on but there was a sadness in his eyes that said he already knew. What else could have gotten such a visceral reaction from the airbending Master?

Aang heard Tenzin shouting at Lin. Demanding truth. Lin wasn’t answering. Her chief Beifong mask was securely in place and Aang imagined wind blowing against a solid brick wall... well, a metal wall. Aang took a moment with his Dad and said softly, so only he could hear. “I called Lin ‘mom’ in the heat of the moment.”

Bumi looked sad. No, not sad. Just tired. Honestly, he was probably a little relieved. Secrets can be such a heavy burden. 

Aang turned to Tenzin, stepping between him and his mother. Summoning all the calm he could muster. He didn’t know what to say. He just didn’t want to fight. They’d been fighting for so long and now with their enemies gone, they were fighting each other. 

Tenzin looked at him with an emotion akin to longing, the kind that takes ahold of your gut and squeezes and all you can do is wait. _He wants me to be his son._ Aang realizes. _But I want to be Bumi’s son and I want him to be Uncle Tenzin. I don’t hate him completely but I can’t love him as a son should love his father. The way I love Bumi. The way Tenzin loves his children with Pema._

“Are you our brother, Aang?” Jinora asked.

And now everyone was staring at him. Looking between him and Lin and Tenzin and Bumi. Aang sigh tiredly but smiled down at Jinora.

“Would you like that?”

“I... I don’t know.” She answered honestly. Because honestly it could mean a lot of unpleasant ramifications for her happy not-so-little family. It would have been easier if he’d really been Bumi’s bastard.

Aang huffed, “me either.”

“Why? Why the lies, the secrets. Why didn’t you tell me!?” Tenzin’s voice was full of pain and betrayal as he directed his question at Lin and his brother. 

Bumi returned his look with pity and guilt. “Look at your family Tenzin.’ he motioned to Pema and the babe in her arms and the little trio of airbenders ‘for them, Tenzin. We did it for them. For future airbenders.”

Tenzin seemed to collapse inwardly before crumbling to his knees. Lin gasped, only hesitating a moment before going to him and clutching his shoulder in comfort. Pema looked lost, confused and a little hurt. The children seemed to look to Aang as if to seek his lead. He glanced at Bumi who squeezed his shoulder and with a nod he let him go. 

He knelt before his father. What could he say?

“Father...”

Tenzin suddenly pulled him to his chest. Holding him to the point of pain. Aang could never truly hate him. He loved him, he did. So, he hugged back. Bumi taught him this. Just to hold someone who is hurting until their hurt has dulled enough for them to be able to hold themselves. Dad was good at that, being a support. That’s what Tenzin needed. What Pema was for him. What Lin needed and what Bumi was for her. Aang only hoped they’d all realize that and be happy for each other. They were family after all. If you couldn't hold on to your family, who could you hold to?

———

“We each got to live our dreams we had for each other.” Lin tried to smile. He was hurting and she was responsible. Did she regret it? No, but she was sorry nonetheless. Because he’d always hold a piece of her heart and it pained her to cause him pain.

“But with other people.” Tenzin added.

Lin sighed. Dreams they built in their own minds for their future together, lived out separately, their roles in each others life being replaced with others. It was like a nightmare come to life. But it didn’t feel like having a nightmare. She felt at peace, even happy more often than not. This was how it happened and she couldn’t imagine an alternative that would’ve given her so much of her dream intact. 

“I may have been able to give you Aang but I couldn’t give you what you have with Pema. I saw the look on your face when she placed Roah in your arms. I couldn’t have given you that four times.” Lin huffed a laugh. Really she almost admired the woman. Four children. She was an airbender making machine. After giving birth to Aang she couldn’t imagine voluntarily going through that again. But then she couldn’t imagine her life without her son. Standing here with Tenzin it did make her wonder if she was being honest or if she was just making excuses. Maybe if she had told Tenzin about Aang... 

“And Bumi? Are you... are you happy?” The question cut off her train of thought and returned her to the reality of their situation. There’s no point in dwelling on what could have been. Not now. 

Bumi. Lin smiled. 

“Bumi is kind of like my Pema, I guess. He was there when I needed him and he willing fulfilled whatever role I needed for him to be. A big brother, a friend, a shoulder to cry on, a father and eventually... a lover. It didn’t happen overnight, but he has been my constant for nearly 17 years.’ Lin laugh. ‘When we were kids, did you ever imagine your wild brother settling down and raising a kid? He’s really grown into such a steady man. Still the same old Bumi, goofy and wild and reluctant to be too serious for too long but matured into a wonderful father. Aang was good for him and he was good for Aang. Aang loves him more than life itself, I think.’ Tenzin’s face twisted and his body tensed. ‘You’re a good father too, Tenzin, to all your children. Even though you didn’t know it at the time, you raised your son. You’re important to him, he looks up to you, respects you. He loves you.”

Tenzin nodded.

———

When airbenders started appearing all over the world Aang felt numb. Well, no, he would be numb for a while and then furious and just cycle through. Why now? Why not 20 years ago when his mother and father loved each other but the need for more airbenders was more important than them living happily ever after? 

Then Bumi got his airbending and all the negatives melted away. Because his Dad was an airbender. Just like him. Aang was so happy that he felt this heart would soar into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Aang is so confused about how he feels about Tenzin/Lin and Lin/Bumi. Me too, Aang. Me too.
> 
> Obviously, this story is more of an idea for a story then an actual story. But, I hope you liked the idea...


End file.
